gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Me Love Me Not
The Canadian dating game show which started out as a failed pilot called "M'ama Non M'ama". Broadcast USA - September 29, 1986 – September 11, 1987 Packagers Northstar Syndication/Entertainment Planning Corporation/MGM Television Host Ross Shafer Hostesses/Announcers Jane MacDougall (first few weeks only) Marilyn Smith Main Game Two members of the opposite sex faced a panel of three members of the opposite sex. The main contestants' job was to capture the entire panel while the panel did their best to avoid being captured. Genders change positions from show to show. Round 1 The entire panel started with $100. The championship contestant picked a panelist who then read a true/false statement about love & romance. The champion's job was to guess whether the statement is true or false in order to capture that panelist. The challenger did the same with another panelist, and then the champion played the last panelist. Incorrect answer gave the controlling panelist $100. Round 2 For the remainder of the game, the contestants took turns picking panelists whom they haven't owned with each mistake giving each chosen panelist an additional $100 (originally $200). Play continued until one player has captured all three panelists or if ten questions (nine in case of the champion) (later 12) were asked. The first player to capture the entire panel or the player with the most captures won the game and $1,000, and the panelist with the most money also won the game. Tiebreaker If the game ended in a tie, a tiebreaker question was asked to whichever side (sometimes both). Main Contestants The hostess asked a Card Sharks-typed question to the main contestants if they had the same number of captures. The champion guessed what the actual number is, while the challenger guessed whether the champion's answer was higher or lower than the actual answer. To win, the challenger's higher or lower answer must be correct; but if the answer's the opposite or if the champion's answer was right on the nose, the champion won. The Panel 2-Panelist Mode If two panelists were tied in money, they continued asking questions but to only the winning contestant until one of them fooled him/her first, at which point that panelist won an additional $100 and the game. But if the max number of questions were already asked, then the tied panelists played the same Card Sharks-typed question as the main contestants' did. The panelist closer to the left gave a numerical answer while the other guessed if the actual answer is higher or lower. The winner of the question won the game. 3-Panelist Mode If all three contestants were tied, then the hostess read a numerical tiebreaker question to all three panelists. Each panelist wrote down his/her answer and the panelist with the closest guess was declared the winner and received an additional $100. ---- The winners of the game went on to play the bonus game called "The Chase Around the Daisy". The Chase Around the Daisy (Bonus Round) The two winners stood on opposite petals of a giant daisy on stage; its petals were numbered 1-8. The winning contestant stood at petal #1, and the winning panelists stood at petal #8. The winning contestant had 40 seconds (originally 45, 50 before that) to catch the panelist by landing on the same petal as the panelist. He/she did that by answering true/false questions posed by host Shafer. Each correct answer moved the contestant one petal forward and earned $100, but each incorrect answer moved the panelist one petal forward. The game stopped when time ran out (at which point the winning panelist won $100 from the winning contestant) or if the winning panelist captured the winning contestant (the other way around) via a string of wrong answers, thereby giving the panelist a trip to Hawaii (originally $1,400). But if the winning contestant can successfully capture the winning panelist before either of these events happen, the winning contestant won a brand new car (originally the car & $700). Links Rules for Love Me Love Me Not YouTube Videos Intro for Love Me Love Me Not The Chase Around the Daisy Bonus Game Category:Dating Category:Themed Quiz